Enough Is Enough
by Sylver1
Summary: Paul Whight doesn't know when to stop when it comes to harrassing the female workers of the World Wrestling Federation. Will Becky and Nidia be able to put him out on his *butt* with the help of Adam Copeland?


"Asshole." Becky said as she walked out of the locker room. She was tired of being hit on by Paul. He was a disgusting person on the inside and the outside and he didn't care who he hurt or who he offended. If one day went by, and Paul didn't make a sexual advance at her or one of the other female employees of the World Wrestling Federation, the Earth would stop spinning and Hell would freeze over. She was so pissed off that she didn't notice Adam approaching and she walked right into him. She stumbled backwards and maintained her balance. She looked at him and gave him a half ass grin.  
  
"Don't be too happy to see me." Adam said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry." She replied. "It's hard to keep a smile on your face while putting up with the assholes that work around here."  
  
"Is Paul being a jerk again?" He asked. Everyone in the locker room knew about Paul's problems and waited for the day that Vince would throw him out on his ass.  
  
"Would my day be complete without it?" She replied. "I think I might have a talk with Vince later on. This is getting out of control. He touches us now, you know?"  
  
"He touches you?" Adam asked, he sounded concerned.  
  
"Yeah, all of us. It's ridiculous. He even does it to Nidia and she hasn't even been here long enough to make a mark in this company." Adam was growing more angered as Becky told him more about Paul's actions.  
  
"Come on, Beck, I'll go to Vince's office with you."  
  
"That's okay, Adam. Why are you so concerned?" Adam stood there silently for a few seconds. He looked at Becky, and then behind her, as Paul approached. He reached over, and was about to grab Becky, when Adam intercepted his arm. He squeezed it tightly and glared at Paul.  
  
"You lay one more hand on Becky, or any other girl in this locker room, I'll put my foot so far up your ass that you'll be spitting rubber splinters." Paul glared back at him.  
  
"Is that a threat?" Paul asked.  
  
"No, that's a promise." Adam replied as he tightened his grip on Paul's arm. Paul yanked his arm out of Adam's grip and walked away. Adam looked at Becky who was on the verge of tears, he was about to speak, but he was interrupted by the sound of Becky's cell phone ringing. She reached into her bag and pulled it out.  
  
"Hello?" She said, holding the receiver up to her ear. "Hi, Mr. McMahon, I was just on my way to your office… Nidia?… Is she okay?… I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and looked at Adam. "Apparently Paul's pushed Nidia beyond her breaking point and she's in Vince's office threatening to quit. I have to get over there. I'll see you later Adam." She said as she headed down the hall. Adam gritted his teeth, and headed in the direction in which Paul had gone a few minutes earlier.  
  
+++++  
  
Becky stood in front of Vince's desk, holding Nidia in her arms as she cried. Vince sat there in his seat, looking at a file of all of the complaints about Paul.  
  
"Mr. McMahon, enough is enough." Becky said. "I'm speaking for every woman who works for you. Either Paul gets fired, or we are all leaving. We have to live every day of our lives waiting to see what Paul's going to do next. Who knows? Maybe he'll rape someone and you'll finally do something about it."  
  
"Rebecca, calm down. I understand that you are all upset and you have every right to be. Paul has a contract, and unless I see him do something to one of you, I'm not able to breech it.   
  
"So you need proof?" Becky asked. Vince nodded. "If proof is what you want, proof is what you'll get."  
  
+++++  
  
Becky smiled at Adam, who was hiding behind one of the lockers in the locker room. She and Nidia sat there, lacing up their boots. They were both involved in a mixed tag team match later that night.   
  
"Wanna do some stretches?" Nidia asked Becky.  
  
"We might as well burn some time." Becky said. They began to do their normal stretches. Becky stood behind Nidia, with her knee in her back, pushing down so that Nidia could bend down as far as possible, and Paul walked into the room. Adam pushed record on the video camera. He, Becky, and Nidia were all thinking the same thing. How could Paul resist two girls bending and stretching? The answer was, he couldn't.  
  
"Nice." Paul said as he nearly broke his neck, bending down to check out Becky's ass. Becky and Nidia ignored him. Paul put his bag down in one of the cubbies. He continued to stare at Becky and Nidia and walked up behind them. Without any warning, he reached down and grabbed Becky's ass. She turned around quickly and slapped him in the face. Adam turned off the camera and walked out from behind the locker. Nidia stood up, and the three of them walked out without saying a word to Paul.  
  
+++++  
  
A week later…  
  
"It feels great to be able to get changed in peace." Nidia said as she removed her shirt to put on her wrestling top.  
  
"I know what you mean." Becky replied as she laced up her boots. Adam walked in as Nidia finished putting on her shirt.  
  
"Hey ladies!" He offered with a big grin on his face. There was hardly ever a frown in the locker room anymore. "How are you doing?"  
  
"We're great." Nidia replied.  
  
"Thanks to you, Adam. Without your help we'd probably still be getting harassed every day." Becky said and smiled at him.  
  
"I'm gonna go get a soda." Nidia said. "Want anything?"  
  
"I'll take a Diet Mountain Dew." Becky said.  
  
"I'm okay." Adam said. "Thanks anyway." Nidia smiled and left the room.  
  
"So…" Becky said. "You never did tell me why you were so concerned about the way Paul was treating me."  
  
"Well, you know." Adam said.  
  
"No I don't. If I did, I wouldn't be asking." Adam smiled at her.  
  
"You're not really going to make me say it, are you?" Becky smiled at him and nodded her head. "Alright." Adam said and laughed a little. "I guess I kind of have a little crush on you."  
  
"A crush?" Becky asked. "Aww… how cute!" She ran over to Adam and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You have a crush on me? I guess that means you're gonna pull my hair and throw stuff at me to get my attention."  
  
"You know what I meant." Adam laughed. Becky sat down next to him.  
  
"Well, I guess I do." She said and smiled at him.  
  
"So, what do you say we go get something to eat after the show?"  
  
"Are you going to sexually harass me?" She asked and laughed.  
  
"I don't know. I might not be able to contain myself." Becky smiled at him and they both laughed.  
  
The End 


End file.
